Ahora soy su prometida
by Gina-chuu
Summary: Chrome ha sido echada por Mukuro de Kokuyo, en medio de su desesperación se encuentra con un misterioso chico que le dice que la ama y la enamorara de él ¿Quien es este chico? ¿Podrá Chroma corresponder sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

**No pos hola :v, bien esto me llego de no-tengo-ni-mierda de donde, espero les guste recuerden los puntos importantes.**

**-La historia esta hecha en la historia actual, y Ciel es un demonio por lo tanto a de tener 126 años, see... Ciel es todo un pedófilo e.e**

**-Se encuentran en un viaje a Japón, en la mansión en Namimori y Hong Kong (casual ¿no? e.e)**

**-La iglesa Inglesa dijo que el y su mayordomo eran los enviados de dioses para proteger Inglaterra por el resto de la enternidad, así que todos en Inglaterra y el resto del mundo saben de eso.**

**Y por último pero no menos importante, ni Kuroshitsuji no Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenecen, son obras de Yana Toboso-sama y Akira Amano-sensei respectivamente, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Así que espero que no llegué SOPA a joderme la vida ¬¬**

**Comencemos**

Las lágrimas de Chrome no podían detenerse, si bien Mukuro-sama le prometió seguir teniendo organos ilusorios no era lo mismo pues la había hechado de Kokuyo, aún recordaba las sonrisas burlonas de M.M, Chikusa y Ken.

Aquél al que sirvió la hechaba a la calle como si fuera un perro, pero quien ríe al último ría mejor, al parecer la había hechado sin percatarse, de que la ayuda de Vongola era proporcionada gracias a ella, pues por más que el jefe de CEDEF, Sawada Lemitsu le hubiese pedido al peli indigo que fuese el guardián de la niebla de su hijo, el anillo la había aceptado a ella.

Dejo de pensar cuando se calló, de nueva cuenta.

Observo sus magulladas rodillas, tantas veces se había caído ya, la bata de hospital que solía traer también estaba ya bastante sucia, había salido tan triste que no había empacado nada y había dejado el uniforme de Kokuyo en donde solí vivir.

_Olvidaté de eso Chrome._

Escuchó una voz en su cabeza

_-_¿Mukuro... sama?.- pregunto Chrome

_Kufufu deberías estar agradecida de que no te mate_

-¡Salga de mi cabeza!.- gritó Chrome

_Kufufu_

-¿Estas bien?.- pregunto un chico de ojos zafiros en frente de ella

_¿Quién esta ahí?_

-¡Le digo que salga de mi cabeza!.- gritó nuevamente Chrome

-Hmn.- el chico la miró como si nada.- Sebastian

-¿Si bocchan?.- pregunto un hombre apareciendo a su lado

-¡No me molestes!.- grito la chica

-Ya veo, tiene orgános ilusorios por alguien que usted conoce muy bien.- dijo Sebastian

-Tch, ¿se ignifica que esta dentro de su cabeza?.- pregunto el chico

-Probablemente.- dijo Sebastian

-Tch, sería un problema si ese maldito se mete con mi nueva prometida.- dijo el niño

-Pero... creí que usted seguía amando a la señorita Elizabeth.- dijo Sebastian

-¿Has visto su alma?.- pregunto el niño

-Tiene la misma resonancia.- dijo Sebastian

-No, es la persona que llevo buscando desde hace 105 años.- dijo el niño

-Ya veo, ¿esta seguro de que lo aceptará?.- pregunto Sebastian

-Me encargaré de enamorarla.- dijo el niño

El niño o chico (coughcoughancianopedofiloxDcoughcouch) se agacho a la altura de Chrome y como si esta fuese intangible metio su mano dentro de su pecho

_¡¿qué esta pasando?! estoy perdiendo control sobre-_

La voz de Mukuro se cortó y Chrome dejo de gritar, lo había dejado de escuchar

-A-arigatou.- dijo Chrome

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- pregunto el chico de la capucha

-D-dokuro Chrome.- dijo Chrome

-Hmn y dime Chrome ¿Qué relación tienes con Rokudo Mukuro?.- pregunto el chico

Chrome abrió sus ojos como plato y trato de retroceder más el encapuchado no la dejo

-No voy a hacerte daño, se que lo que acabas de pasar es por culpa de ese cabeza de fruta.- dijo el chico

-¿Quién.. quién es usted?.- pregunto Chrome

-Soy... Ciel Phantomhive.- dijo el encapuchado retirando la capucha de su cabeza.

Chrome quedo sin habla, esos orbes color zafiro le daban una confianza extrema, no parecía tener más de la edad que ella tenía, y sentía... algo más.

-¿Vas a responder lo que te pregunte?.- pregunto Ciel

Chrome solo bajo la mirada

-Tch, ¿Tienes donde quedarte?.- pregunto Ciel

Chrome se sonrojo furiosamente.- n-no

Ciel suspiró.- Ven, estamos a media hora de mi mansión, puedes quedarte ahí.- dijo tendiendole la mano mientras se levantaba

-G-gracias.- dijo Chrome y se paro con la mirada baja

-Sebastian, llevanos a una tienda de ropa femenina, a partir de hoy la señorita Chrome se quedará con nosotros.- ordeno Ciel

-¡No!.- grito Chrome provocando que Ciel la volteara a ver y volviese a bajar la mirada.- no quiero ser una molestia...

-Tch, niña no recogó a cualquiera de la calle, tal vez algún día te diga mis razones.- dijo Ciel

-S-si.- Ciel se cubrió de nuevo con la capucha y junto con Chrome subieron al vehículo que estaba estacionado en la carretera.

El carro era un manserati de color blanco.

-Primero llevanos a la mansión no creo que sea comodo para nuestra invitada ir con una bata de hospital.- dijo Ciel

-Bocchan no tenemos ropa femenina en la mansión.- dijo Sebastian

-Sigo teniendo el vestido de mi prima Elizabeth.- dijo Ciel

-E-espero que no sea una molestia.- dijo Chrome

Ciel no contesto, pasados los treinta minutos empezo a divisar una mansión al estilo ingles, muchisimo más grande que la mansión Vongola.

-C-ciel.- llamo Chrome

-Hmn.- contesto Ciel

Cualquier persona normal hubiese pensado, pero Chrome sabía que ese era el permiso para seguir hablando después de todo había tratado millones de veces con le carnívoro número uno de Namimori.

-¿A donde vamos?.- pregunto Chrome

-A mi mansión ya te lo había dicho.- dijo Ciel

-Pero esta es la mansión del... ¡Perdón, no me había dado cuenta de que era uested Ciel-sama!:- grito Chrome

-Tranquila.- dijo Ciel

Chrome bajo los brazos que los había levantado sin darse cuenta.

-Perdón por la pregunta pero... ¿Podría decirme porque me ayudo?.- pregunto Chrome

-Hmn, bien empezare, ten en cuenta que jamás hago caso a peticiones, bien sabes que soy proclamado milagro de dios.- dijo Ciel, Chrome asintió.- en realidad soy un demonio, pero no siempre fue así, seguramente conoceras mi historia.

-Así es.- dijo Chrome, no se inmutó después de todo mukuro era como un demonio.

-Bien, lo que nadie sabe es que el mayordomo que regreso conmigo es un demonio con el que hize un pacto, pasaron las ocasiones y finalmente conoci al insoportable conde Trancy, el hizo un contrato con una demonio, no quería que mi mayordomo ni el suyo pudiesen tener mi alma, asi que el trato fue que, a cambio de su alma, yo moriría y renacería como un demonio.- dijo Ciel

-S-si.- dijo Chrome

-Solía tener una prima... Elizabeth Middleford, la quería, la quería demasiado, pero solo fraternalmente, lamentablemente para mi ella era mi prometida, oh, todo esto antes de ser un demonio, creí que mi vida se desgraciaría, pero han pasado los siglos, y mirame ahora estoy hablando con la persona que quiero que pase el resto de la eternidad conmigo.- dijo Ciel

Chrome se sonrojo furiosamente

-¿ d-dicendo q-que.- quiso preguntar Chrome

-Dokuro Chrome, estoy dispuesto a enamorarte de mi.- dijo Ciel

Chrome quería gritar pero la puerta se abrió y Ciel bajo como si nada

-Mey Rin.- llamo Ciel

-Bocchan.- contesto una sirviente de cabello rosado.

-Ayuda a la joven Dokuro a vestirse, que se ponga el vestido de la señorita Middleford

-Si Bocchan.- dijo la sirvienta.- acompañeme por favor

La chica siguió obedientemente a la sirvienta

-Sebastian prepara todo para la salida.- dijo Ciel

-Si bocchan.- dijo Sebastian

* * *

Mukuro recibió el golpe a pesar de que lo había tratado de esquivar

-¡¿A que te refieres con que la hechaste estupido cabeza de piña?!.- gritó Gokufera

-Fueron las ordenes que recibí, para proteger al chico rana.- dijo Mukuro

-¿En donde esta Chrome?.- pregunto Reborn apuntandole con Reborn, pues el la quería como una hija

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.- dijo Mukuro

Hibari quien se había mantenido apacible hasta el momento corrió le pego con las tonfas y piso su estomago como su no hubiesen organos dentro.

-¿Donde esta?.- exigio saber el carnívoro

-¡No lo sé!, hablaba con ella por control mental y alguien elimino los organos ilusorios, no puedo contactar con ella.

-Estupido.- dijo Yamamoto serio, ahora no sabía donde encontrar a su mejor amiga.

-¿Donde fue la última ves que la sentiste?.- pregunto Reborn

-En el templo de Namimori.- dijo Mukuro

-Vamos.- dijo Tsun

Toda la décima generación junto con I-pin, Biancchi, Haru y Kyoko salieron en busqueda de Chrome.

* * *

Ciel ya estaba esperando a Chrome en el nuevo auto que usarían, el cual esta vez sería una caminoneta de la marca Mercury, llevaba puesto su ropa de siempre, un short de tela formal, camisa blanca, chaleco, saco de color azul metálico al igual que el resto (chaleco y short), calcetas negras por debajo de las rodillas y zapatos cafés. Cuando vio bajar a Chrome se quedo con los ojos.. cof cof perdon con el ojo abierto.

Chrome tenía el vestido que uso su prima Elizabeth durante el ataque al barco que iba rumbo a América, era un vestido pomposo de color rosahasta las rodillas, sin mangas, con encaje en el pecho y un listón rosa atravesando el encaje, en la cintura tenía más encaje, tenía unos cuantos olanes, también tenía una ¨chamarra¨ azul que se arremangaba con dos botones dorados, su cabello estaba suelto con un par de mechones a cada lado de la cabeza hecos trenza y unidos por detrás los zapatos eran unos botines blancos con lazo violetas.

A la vista de Ciel la chica parecía un angél.

Y vaya que lo era


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kuroshitsuji le pertenece a Yana Toboso**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! a Akira Amano**_

Si Ciel no fuese un conde y un demonio, se hubiese dado el gusto de poder babear por la dama que se encontraba en frente de él.

Chrome se encontraba simplemente hermosa.

El vestido que había sido posesión de su prima la hacía ver tan frágil, que aunque Chrome fuese muchísimo más tímida que Elizabeth, le había permitido ver por unos segundos a su energética familiar la noche que descubrió que la rubia no era solo miel sobre hojuelas.

Mey Rin había soltado el cabello de la chica y le había hecho un peinado como aquellos que usaban en aquellos años por la época de los 50´s, y había delineado un poco sus ojos, observó sus rodillas y notó que estas ya se encontraban curadas, seguramente le había dado un baño y Sebastián se había encargado de eso.

Su fragancia femenina favorita invadió sus fosas nasales, el olor a melón siempre le había sido reconfortante, si no mal recordaba era la que usaba su madre todos los días, le había costado un ojo de la cara conseguirla en este época.

Era en serio, lo del ojo, digo.

Chrome comenzó a bajar las escaleras con paso lento, seguramente insegura de como debía utilizar esas zapatillas, cuando llegó al último escalón, Ciel por fin se movió y se apresuró a tenderle una mano.

-Lamento haberme perdido, ¿Está usted lista?

-S-si.

Con discreción, mientras la chica miraba hacia el piso con las mejillas ardiendo a más no poder, rozó el cabello de esta con la nariz.

Tenía una escensia exquisita, no se había equivocado, era como la de su prima.

-Bueno dudo mucho que quiera permanecer con el mismo viejo vestido por el resto de su vida, así que apresúremonos, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí.

-Gr-gracias, pero no quisiera molestarlo...

-No soy una persona paciente, así que no vuelva a sugerir que sea una molestia.

Chrome no alzó la mirada en todo el camino hasta el carro, Ciel podía escuchar como sus pasos trastabillabán y como sus labios murmuraban cada vez que quería abrir un nuevo tema de conversación pero no tenía el valor suficiente.

Por fin bajaron las escaleras donde una camioneta les esperaba esta vez, era una Suburban negra, las puerta trasera izquierda se encontraba siendo abierta por el mayordomo para ellos, Ciel la obligó a caminar a paso rápido e ingresar en la camioneta, en el asiento del copiloto se sentó Sebastián y conduciendo iba Tanaka-san.

Chrome empezaba a dudar seriamente de que aquellos fuesen enviados de Dios, consideraba que era algo más... ¿Prohibido? Por alguna razón las presencia de Sebastián y del Conde Ciel le inquietaban de sobremanera, le resultaban familiares a la de Mukuro-sama, eran diábolicas... Pero sus palabras y su manera de actuar le resultaban... ¿Agradables? Al menos la de Sebastián, porque a su opinión propia Ciel era muy tosco.

Las calles del centro de Namimori se hicieron presentes mientras miraba por la ventana, claramente sin atreverse a preguntarle al conde en donde estaba prescisamente esa tienda de ropa, por otro lado temía que alguno de sus viejos amigos le viese y diese la alarma a los guardianes del jefe, no quería meter en problemas a los chicos de Kokuyo.

Ciel suspiraba de vez en cuando, claramente hastiado, lo cual no podía generar en Chrome otro efecto que no fuese el de temor a cualquier comentario o pregunta que pudiese formular este.

La camioneta se detuvó con suavidad y se estacionó a la perfección.

Otra de las cosas que le estrezaban por el momento a Chrome, era el temor de no encajar en el marco de perfección de su, al parecer, nueva familia.

Y justo eso le recordó, ¿Le dejaría Ciel visitar a quienes eran sus compañeros? ¿O tendría que renunciar en definitiva a la familia Vongola?

...

¡Esperen un segundo!

Chrome no era de alterarse, pero no podía creerse que haya sido por su cabeza por donde paso la idea de abandonar en definitiva la familia Vongola, después de todo, ¡¿Quién era Ciel para decirle lo que tenía que hacer?! ¡Si le decía que no podía seguir frecuentando a los Vongola sería tan sencillo que solo le agradecería a Ciel por su amabilidad y se presentaría en la casa de su jefe para pedirle refugio!

¡Claro que si, es más, en ese preciso momento se lo diría!

...

Pero las intenciones de Chrome no pasaron a mayores al ver como el conde sonreía divertido al parecer de su gran debate mental, era algo que Chrome no debía olvidar, los demonios u ángeles o cualquier cosa que fueran ellos podían tener acceso a su mente sin tener que recurrir a un método arriesgado como lo era el de Mukuro-sama.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, resultas divertida.- Ciel se carcajeó falsamente.- No tengo ningún inconveniente con que sigas siendo alíada de la familia Vongola, mientras no quieran entrometerse en mis planes no veo ninguna razón para deshacerme de ellos.

¿Deshacerse de ellos?

Eso en verdad que había alertado a Chrome, ¿Deshacerse de su familia?

Ciel no le comentó nada más, puesto que la puerta del eterno puberto estaba siendo abierta de nueva cuenta por el mayordomo para permitirle una bajada sin complicaciones. Justo cuando pensaba bajarse de la camioneta por su cuenta propia, la puerta fue abierta por el otro mayordomo mientras Ciel le tendía la mano para ayudarle.

Nunca en su vida había tenido tantas atenciones, y nunca en la vida se había sentido tan avergonzada, ni siquiera cuando la versión futura del guardián de la nube le había visto casi desnuda.

El conde saludo con una sonrisa perfecta a todos los pasantes que le reverenciaban mientras la jalaba por medio de sus brazos entrelazados.

Chrome se sentía a morir cuando le preguntaban al conde si aquella ¨Bella¨ dama era su nueva prometida, o cuando insinuaban que ambos hacían una pareja muy tierna.

-Por fin.- Ciel parecía harto, y sin dar tiempo a que Chrome preguntase que pasaba, prosiguió.- Malditos plebeyos que no tienen que hacer más que perder el tiempo

Chrome decidió callar, no tenía el valor para negar las palabras del Conde y pedirle que fuese más amable con los demás, se sentía disgustada, de alguna u otra manera ese niño-anciano le recordaba a su madre, egoísta y altanero, quiso soltar su brazo, pero el Conde no se lo permitió, es más, había ajustado más su agarre, quería soltarse a llorar.

-¡Buenas tardes Conde Phantomhive!

No se había dado cuenta de en que momento entraron a una tienda de ropa, donde una mujer vestida en traje de baño -Lo cual extraño de sobremanera a Chrome- Ahora regañaba al conde por seguir usando ropas antiguas.

-No he venido para que me digas como debo vestirme, loca. Vine por ropa para ella.- Ciel la señaló mientras la mirada de la empleada, o al parecer la dueña de la tienda, volteaba a verla con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Válgame Dios! ¡Ésta chica es una preciosura!.- La chica se acercó y le presionó las mejillas, siendo que la reacción de Chrome fue poner cara de aterrada e intentar caminar hacia atrás, lo cual fue impedido por la otra.- ¡Oh, no te asustes! Lo lamento mucho, no pienso hacerte daño. Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas linda?

Nuevamente, sus mejillas ardieron ante un comentario que le halagaba hasta cierto punto, lo cual le provocó volver a tartamudear.

-S-soy Do-Do-Dokuro Chro-chrome.

-¡Eres tan linda y tierna! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-13...

-¡Deberías ser mi pareja, te haré sentir el cielo cuando tengamos nuestra primera sesión de sex-

-¡Señorita Horpkings, le agradecería que se comportara con la futura prometida de mi señor!

La aludida bufó.

-Mou, tenías que ser tú, Sr. Estricto

Chrome no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante el apodo otorgado por la modista al mayordomo, la cual calló al instante al sentir la atenta mirada de todos en la sala sobre ella.

-Bueno, sígueme, seguro que encuentro algo de tu gusto y algo al gusto de mi querido Ciel.

Fue arrastrado sin pena ni gloria hacia los vestidores mientras la otra tomaba cada conjunto que sentía le quedaría a Chrome, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por rogarle con la mirada al Conde para que no la dejase sola con aquella lunática y que al menos Mey Rin fuese con ella, pero en seguida recordó que el ama de llaves había preferido no entrar, además de que Ciel, en lugar de preocuparse por el bienestar de su invitada solo tomó una revista al azar y se sentó a leerla para matar el tiempo, mientras que a su lado, Sebastián le sonreía amablemente y le deseaba suerte.

Se puso todo tipo de diseños, tanto vestidos parecidos al que tenía puesto, como conjuntos de moda hasta disfraces de animales y comida. Tenía que admitir que Nina no era tan mala como la había creído (O de eso quería convencerse)

Cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Si Mukuro-Sama no la hubiese echado de Kokuyo, jamás hubiese podido juzgar a una persona por si misma.

Esa fue la tercera vez en el día que le agradeció algo al Conde.

Salieron de los cambiadores hechas sacos de carcajadas, ambas se encontraban a punto de llorar por lo mismo, de alguna manera, Chrome se sentía bien...

No se sentía limitada a ninguna persona.

El Conde se veía sumamente tierno a lo que ella pensaba, al parecer se habían tardado un poco más de tres horas entre tanta cambiadera de ropa, y el Conde, aburrido de ya haber leído todos los artículos inútiles de las revistas para mujeres y unos cuantos trucos de belleza, había caído en los brazos de morfeo.

Sebastián se encontraba tomándole fotos, cuando Chrome preguntó porqué, él simplemente respondió que era buen material para molestar más tarde a su Bocchan. Chrome sonrió ante el pensamiento. Nina volvió a hacer aparición cargando un montonal de bolsas y cajas, la chica se sobresaltó un poco con esto... ni siquiera le habían preguntado si quería todo eso.

-No importa, esa caja y esas dos bolsas son un regalo de mi parte.

-Además, estoy seguro de que a Bocchan no le significara ninguna molestia pagar por eso.

Aunque rogó porque no se le comprara tanta ropa, porqué además estaba segura de que nunca vestiría todo eso porqué se había jurado que aprendería a lavar su ropa y terminando la semana tendría ropa limpia y seca para la siguiente, no quería molestar al Conde haciéndole creer que estaba abusando de la ayuda que se le daba.

El Conde no se despertó para nada, ni por las suplicas de Chrome, ni por las burlas de Sebastián ni por los gritos que pegaba Nina. El mayordomo terminó cargando sobre sus hombros a su señor y él y Chrome caminaron lado a lado de vuelta a la camioneta.

-Dormido no parece tan severo

Se sintió empequeñecer ante la severa mirada del mayordomo, pensó que le reprendería. Pero no fue así.

-El bocchan solo tiene un cáracter difícil, sigue siendo un niño, ahora con su nueva forma se tarda lo que quiere en crecer, el ha preferido mantener la apariencia de un niño.

No entendió lo que le dijo, pero asintió a cada detalle que el mayordomo le proporcionaba y procuraba recordarlo para tiempos futuros, por fin llegaron a la camioneta y disculpándose varias veces, el mayordomo subió al bocchan antes que a Chrome, para acomodar su cabeza en la puerta contraria y colocarle el cinturón, en cuanto bajo de la camioneta le tendió la mano a Chrome para ayudarla a subir. Chrome aceptó gustosa.

Si no le fallaba la memoria, cuando era niña le encantaban los juegos de misterio.

Y al parecer había encontrado uno.

Chrome, tímidamente agradeció al mayordomo, por todo lo que habían hecho hasta el momento por ella, y se decidió a quedarse el tiempo que le permitiesen en la mansión Phantomhive, para descubrir que era aquello que en verdad ocultaban.

* * *

**¡Nos volvemos a leer después de tanto tiempo!**

**Sinceramente no tengo ganas de estar explicando capítulo por capítulo cual es la razón por la que me atraso en mis actualizaciones, pero si sienten curiosidad, pueden mandarme un MP o buscarme en FB como ¨Akabane Gina¨ tengo ahí una serie de ¨ adhakjasduaj¨ pero no recuerdo exactamente cual xD**

**Y con todo el gusto del mundo les responderé sus preguntas.**

**Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a: Tenshitsuki no Arashi Por haber tomado el tiempo de mandarme un PM y demostrarme el apoyo que tengo de parte de ustedes.**

_**Agradecimientos: **_

**También tengo un especial agradecimiento para Tsuna77, por haberme dejado un review. **

**Y para las siguientes personas por haber agregado ésta historia a favs y follows.**

**-VictoriqueReiss**

**-kary uchiha asakura 22**

**-lapatatacantante**

**Aunque no lo crean, significa mucho para mi, espero no hayan pensado que di por abandonada esta historia. Prometo regresar mucho más rápido de lo que lo hice la vez pasada.**

**Nos leemos.**

_**Atentamente:  
**__**Gina-chuu**_

**PD: ****Espero les haya gustado el capítulo**


End file.
